lost and found
by couchjumper
Summary: a run away with a sad past and dark secret finds the meaning of family and love (im bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

it was cold even to her and she was never cold she was always hot to the touch she walked along a deserted street as shiver went down her spine something was wrong here this place was normally full of young people kids like her homeless kids street rats as the cops liked to call them she was heading to the abandoned office building they had been using to crash in for a few weeks emily was suppose to meet her on there corner they begged at a hour ago she didn't show she was worried that's when she smelled the smoke the building was on fire "oh s*** " she said out loud this was the 3rd fire in squatters row this week she ran to the door she had to make sure emily wasn't trapped in there ...


	2. Chapter 2

she broke into an all out run feet smashing into the street as she raced to get to the building she skidded to a stop and busted into the main lobby of what used to be a dentist office dancing teeth were still painted on the walls not for long though the smoke was choking her but she pressed on towards the back room they slept in when she came into the room at the end of the hall there was a body on the floor but she couldn't make out a face she dropped to her knees and crawled on all fours to the head of the body it wasn't emily same size and hair color but not emily she was about to crawl out of the building the girl on the floor was already dead when she was grabbed from behind and dragged out the back door she kicked and swung her arms trying to get out of the goons grip from the lack of plastic yellow jacket he was not a fireman but he was to strong she was no slouch but it was no use she couldn't get leverage suddenly she was hurled into the back of a black van she was daze from hitting her head on the side of the van by the time she sat up they were moving and fast she sat up she was bleeding from her forhead she pushed past the pain she had to get out she looked around it was dark but she felt other body's around her she wondered briefly if emily was in here with her she didn't really have time to search for her she couldn't see and nobody else was awake most likely drugged she crawled forward at least she thought it was forward she slid over shoes and legs until she hit a wall not a wall the realized it was the van back door she try'd the handle on the off chance it was unlocked she thanked whatever power was looking out for her as the door clicked open light spilled into the back of the van blinding her for a moment she looked down at the grown rushing by underneath her she would have to jump she looked back to see the others emily was there passed out and tied up she had a brief thought of dragging her with her but emily couldn't roll right and might get badly hurt no she had to go herself and get help she memorized the vans plate number and jumped from the speeding van tucking and rolling till she hit the side walk and smacked to a stop she hurt everywhere her skin filled with cuts and gravel she had to hurry emilys life was at stake so were all the others she half limped half ran down the street towards a pay phone she dialed 911 and told them what happend they said they were on there way she limped to a near by bench and sank onto it and tried not to cry why hadn't she gone back sooner why hadn't she used her powers to roast that goon no she got scared and couldn't even make a spark dman it now she was alone and scared and probably going to jail ...


	3. Chapter 3

it had been a long day for detectives hale and dyson they were just finishing up the last of there paper work when there captain yelled from her office there's been another fire this ones got bodies one of you head out there hales looks at dyson with pleading eyes and says "man please you have to take this i'm already late for my date " the begging tone clear to dyson "fine but your doing my back paper work next time " he said with a smile "no prob buddy thanks a million "hale thru over his shoulder practically running out the door . dyson stood and got the address from the 911 call sheet and throwing his jacket on he grabbed his keys and was out the door ... he pulled up in front of the old burning building and cursed this was the third fire in this decaying area this week it was more of the same for the run down side of town but the bodies that was new only because according to the uni on scene they were young teenagers from what the coraner could tell sofar most likely runaways just like kenzi was when they first met he felt like he was kinder to them now because of her influence on him he hopes hale and her were having fun on there date man did hale owe him the smell of burnt flesh was awful for his **heightened sense o**f smell they'd gotten all he could from the crime scene it smelled of fay and humans but the fire had destroyed any evidence for now so there wasn't any proof to take to the ash he felt a tap on his shoulder"excuse me detective the girls cleaned up and ready for you" the young uni said voice shaky "thank you officer lemus" dyson said standing and walking towards the back of an ambulance with a young women sitting on the back she was covered in cuts and bruises she looked older then her years if her story was true it was no wonder he smiled as he got closer trying to seem friendly but then a soft breeze blew from behinde her the smile fell from his face when the smell hit him she was faye ...


	4. Chapter 4

from the brief whiff of her he got from where he was standing she was some kind of shifter but he couldn't decipher a flavor but definitely not the week human she was acting the part of he quickly crossed the street to her ...

she had waited 20 minutes for the cops to come they got her an ambo to patch her up she had just got finished with stiches on her head when she saw him staring at her he was smiling then all of the sudden he stop'd like someone flicked a switch and the friendly man was gone and a sneering jaded cop was back she felt a chill in her bones this was night just kept getting worse ans worse she thought to her self as he started her way ...

he step'd up to her invading her personal space right off the bat "light or dark?" he barked in her face the anger rolling off of him she stared at him like he had grown another head "excuse me ?' she sad indicating she didn't know what he was talking about "don't play with me little girl witch team are you on who am i calling to clean this mess you made up" he spoke in almost a growl "im bi not that its any of your business" she said in a stutter he rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked like he was barely raining himself in it had been a long a** day "not what i meant ,lets try this another way whats your name and what happened tonight?" he would get his answers one way or another "my names angel ," she said carefully avoiding giving a last name she slowly told him her story with as much detail as she could remember she was tired and hungry "well that's a start i guess so miss angel was it do you have any idea how much trouble your in ,you should tell me what you are and what side your on so we can get you an advocate for your safely of course" she was confused why was she in trouble she was the victim here what was up the guys butt she wasn't going to take this much longer "look i don't know what you have been smoking but i haven't done anything wrong and i don't know what your talking about light or dark what the hell dose that mean ?" she smelled like she was telling the truth and with that his shoulders slumped not again this couldn't be happening again.


	5. Chapter 5

dyson took a deep breath and grabbed her arm"your coming with me " the way he said it left no room for argument but she tryd any way"hey caveman hands off the merchendize and why should i go anywhere with you" he almost smiled she reminded him of kenxi when she was younger he had smelled to kinds of faye in the ashs she was in danger if what she claimed was true "be cause i'm a cop and you a person of interest and it just might save your life kid"she gave her an almost pleading stare he was tired and not in the mood to do this the hard way " fine but don't man handle me anymore creepo " she said with a brave sneer she was so faking he guided her to the car without touching her he let her sit up front he was taking her to trick maybe he could make heads or tails of this mess "where are we going and will there be food haven't ate in hours "he debated telling her the truth "were going to see someone who maybe able to help you and yes there can be food'he said the last part with a smile the rest of the ride was silent they pulled up at tricks bar" i need help from an old bar "she bulked insultingly"looks can be deceiving 'he said getting out and opening her door' come on times wasting and your hungry right the food inside" he gave a sweep of his arm the the doors direction she hoped out of the car and walked towards the door the sign sad closed "looks like we will have to go else where officer" he smiled and pushed the door open as he usherd her inside trick was wiping the bar e looked up at there entrance "hello old friend how can i help you at this late hour"trick said coming round the bar "can we talke down stairs ,"he said gravely "of course " trick said leading the way he open'd the celler door ladies first "he said pointing down the stairs "she took a step "this better not be some kinky sex thing cuzz i will kick your a**,s " she said voice braking a little 'trick smiled at dyson over his shoulder as they made there way into trick layer as soon as every one was seated and angel had a snack dyson explained this o trick off to one side of the room'i can hear you "she said "you think im a what ,whats a shifter and fay as in faries like tinker bell ?' dyson almost rolled his eye at that one trick smiled at her "not like tinker bell like the celltic fayes of history angel,thats your names right"she nodded and stared at him confused almost believing them it mad as much sence as anyhing else tonight "


	6. Chapter 6

{authors note : i dont own any lost girl stuff only my own stuff thank you . thank you for the reviews they mean everything !}

"so your saying that i'm some kind of magical being .and that i belong to some faye secret kingdom ?" she asked after a long silence that worried dyson a little " something like that ,right now we need to figure out what kind you are and where you come from dear" trick said putting a hand on her shoulder trying to ground her a little he knew this must be hard to hear "no to start i need to know where you come from who is your family?" trick continued on with a smile "i dont have a family not anymore my m other was murdered when i was young i've been in and out of foster homes most of my life the last one when i was 16 , there was an issue and i ran away and now i'm here that's all you need to know" she said in a rush looking down hopeing to avoid there pitty she didn't need it "i see and you have been living on the streets sence then"dyson asked "yes " she said on a hiss "and this issue you talked bout that put you there what was it what happend ,did someone hurt you should i be making a police report " he said not happy about her story it was full of holes and thin gs that pointed to abuse she seemed almost ashamed "you said you knew i was different or faye whatever you want to call it well one day my powers came to life and i burnt down the house i was living in it wasn't my fault my foster parents were yeling at me and he was about to hit me agian and i was so mad and it was so hot and then the house was burning i sware i didnt start the fire tonight i cant really control it that way"she explaned sadly defeat clear on her face "its ok we believe you ,i believe it was your age that cuased the fire hormones and fear at that age well there always an issue child"trick said trying to comfort her he touched her arm "dyson lets take a brake for now shes exhausted and in need of a shower "dyson didnt look happy but he felt sorry for the young girl "come on angel your staying with me tonight so i can keep an eye on you " he said reaching for her arm "hey no need to yank me along like a child ill come willingly anywhere with a hot shower sounds good right now"


	7. note

dear readers

i will be having surgery on the 19th of may so i will not be updating for a bit im sorry to leave you hanging :(


	8. Chapter 8

the ride to dysons place was silent angel just stared out the window it had started to rain she wrote a names in the fogged class of her window emily dyson knew shed only get defenceive so he ignored it they got to his place pretty quick she stared at the old building it was some kind of crumbling gym "you live here ?" she asked he try'd not to take offence at her tone"yes theres an apartment upstairs its small but but like you said the showers hot " she nodded and got out of the car they waled in in silence he led her thru the old gym her mapping every inch incase she needed a quick exit they came to an metal door he opend it and led her up a steep set of stairs to another door she steped in behind him he flicked on the lights he noticed her just standing there in the door way "she bathrooms thru there and to the left ill get you some towles "he said trying not to spook her any farther tonight "do you have some clothes i can use mine are ripped and bloody "she wouldn't meet his eyes she hated asking for help"sure"he turned around handing her the towels go ahead in ill find you something she mumbeld her thanks and went to the bathroom she shut the door finding there was no lock she almost changed her mind but her body hurt she needed the hot water so she carefuly striped down checking herself in the mirror she had bruises everywhere and cut and scrapes covering her she turned on the water and climed in it took a little time to get hot but once it did the water felt amazeballs , dyson looked thru his closet for something that would fit her but his clothes would be huge thats when he found a box in the back of his closet with some old clothes of ciaras and bs he found some leggings and a tshirt that would do for tonight all of her clothes had burned he would have to get kenzi to take her shoping at some point if he got her to agree to stay longer then tonight he didnt know what it was about her b ut he felt an instant need to protect her even when he was still douting her story he knocked on the bathroom door there was no reply so he opend the door and sild the clothes onto the toilet seat "i found some old clothes that should fit you yell if you need anything "thanks but like get out im n*** here creppo" she herd him laugh his way out the door she finished quickly and dryd herself the clothes were female shed need to ask about that did he have a girlfriend or something if so she probaley not take to kindly to some girl staying the night in her clothes not that anything was happening he was cute but a tottle sick up his butt j*** and so not her type she dressed in the black leggings and long white tshirt then tryd to brush her hair in to something normal looking thank god she still had her hair band pony tail it is then she said walking out of the bathroom "are you hungry i have cereal and well thats about it i could order out "dyson said trying to seem welcomeing "im fine thanks besides i dont think anythings onpen its like 4 am thanks for the clothes but if you have a girlfriend thats comeing here or something i should go i dont need some crazy b*** trying to stomp me "he laughed and was smiling when he finely turned to look at her what he saw was a shock she was so differnt without all the makeup on she locked younger but older at the sames time like he was seeing her for the first time tonight a litter shy and akward without her armor "theres no girlfriend comeing to catfight you there from a friend and an ex "he told her not wanting to get into the ciara thing right now he watched her yawn and she looked so tired "the beds in there sheets are pretty clean ill sleep on the couch "she looked angry" im not takeing your bed ive slept on the streets i can handal a couch im not some delacite flower "she barked again reminding him of kenzi but at the same time not she was in a class all her own this oneim not saying your week but i was raised to be a gentelmen so humer me so go to bed please angel she will never be sure if it was his blue eyes or the way he said her names but she went to his bed without anther word and was soon out cold...


	9. Chapter 9

dyson let her sleep as long as he could but they needed to get going soon trick and kenzi were waiting on him at the bar he sat on the side of the bed and watched her for a little bit she looked peaceful now it wasn't the case last night she had awoken twice screaming the first time he flew off the floor ready to kill to protect her but his sence of smell told him no one was there she had tears falling down her face he went to her and after a little fight he got his arms around her and just held her as she shook when she came up for air he asked her "what was it about what did you see " she shook her head then he looked into her eye she let out a deep breath "it was my friend emily she was burning and i couldn't reach her she kept screaming help me and saying it was my fault "she had this look on her face like this wasn't the first time shed herd that it botherd him "emily didn't burn you know that and we will find her angel ,its not your fault you had nothing to do with this we will figure it out in the mean time your safe and if i have anything t do with it you will stay that way ,now try and sleep you need rest to heal"he smiled and pulled her covers back up went back to his spot on the floor a few hours later he woke up to the smell of smoke and her yelling in her sleep the sheets where on fire he grabbed her off the bed and out out the fire she was crying "dyson im so sorry i should leave im sorry "he pulled her in to his arms and held her wispering"its ok shhh its fine i hated those sheets anyway "she smiled into his shoulder "your not going anywhere im going to make you some tea that trick gave me when i was having some bad dreams of my own he made the tea remembering how much it helped him it blocked nightmares she drank it and was soon fast asleep this time she didn't wake "angel he said lightly shaking her she grummbeld and rolled over to look at him"hey ,im sorry about last night did you get any sleep ill buy you new sheets "he stoped her 'don't worry about it and i got some sleep but it time to get up i got coffee and muffin's ,eat up trick is waiting on us at the bar...


	10. Chapter 10

i own nothing from lost girl . and im sorry its not in good form or spelling if any one wants to beta id love it plez review

the ride to the dal was silent angel was lost in her own mind so much new informtion about herself and the world she new she was haveing issues wraping her head around it "you look like your in pain ,what are you thinking so hard about " dyson ssaid startling her out of her head "just how one day im just some freak alone in the world ,and now i belong to some old world race of magic people its kinda huge life changeing " she told him looking almost happy to speak her worries out loud ,to even have some one to voice them to was new to her "i know its alot to take in but your doing so well dont lose it on me now there alot to learn ,and we still have this kidnapping to solve "she nodded as they pulled up in front of the bar they got out of the car and walked in a small girl wwalked over to dyson and hugged him then turned to stare at angel "kenzi this is angel ,angel my good friend kenzi"kenzi smiled and offerd her hand angel took it with a nurvus smile "hi " angel said takeing her hand back as trick called her over to thee bar "so trick filled me in on little miss lost girl ,do you belive her can we trust her "kenzi rummbald off pulling dyson into a cornnor "yes i do she didnt lie i would have smelled it and i think we can ,look kenzi shes just a scared runaway whos life just got turned uoside down cut her some slack like we did for you"dyson told kenzi with a smirk she hit him in te arm and said"i was never scared and fine ill be nice" he hugged her and walked back to join trick and angel at the bar ,"angel kenzis going to take you to buy somethings clothes and such "look dysonas fun as that sounds i dont have any money and i dont think kenzi likes me "he laughed "thats not true im sure kenzi will like you fine once she gets to know you ,and s for money its on me "she put a hand up to silence him "no i cant do that im no bodys hand out case im fine "it was his turn to cut her off"its not a hand out you are my guest and there are things you need ,let me help you or ill just send kenzi without you and who knows what she will bring back do me a favor go with hr keep her spending in line i dont know maybe have fun make a friend "she agreed just to shut him up kenzi looked happy when he handed over his credit card "are you ready for this girly cuzz shoping with the kenz is a marathon not a sprint "angel laughed she mite just like this kenzi after all


	11. im sorry note

i have hit a bad case of writers block so im sorry if there isnt an update for a while im trying but my life is a mess right now need to get things in order i will update as soon as i can again im sorry


	12. Chapter 12

sorry for an spelling mistakes and the long run on sentance stick with me ill get better

kenzi led angel outside to an old beat up yellow car they got in and kenzi cranked the radio the car ride didnt invole much talking and that was fine with angel she didn't need to do anymore gut spilling to strangers but it wasn't a awkward silence kenzi sang aloud to the radio and drummed on the steering wheel angel just studied the ball of energy that was kenzi if her taste in music was anything to go by they would get along great...

they drove for about 30 mins to arrive at the bigger of too shoping malls in the area angel didn't go to it much the guards were jerks here they stared at angel and kenzi now but kenzi didn't look like she cared so angel tried not to either kenzi noticed angel watching the guards "look stand up straight and act like you belong here they wont mess with us ,if your gonna make it in the fae world you have to act the part kid" angel knew she was right and normaly she would be doing just that she wasnt some scared lost puppy she was strong and needed to get her head back in the game "i guess im just off my game lots of changes over night"she told kenzi with a smile "i get that but you know just fake it till you make it "and smirked and stood up straighter after what felt like hours they had gone to 10 stores and only had 2 bags mostly because angel did what dyson asked and kept kenzi from spending him dry she felt like at this point she had plenty of clothes and shampoos and such kenzi was leading them to seats at the food court when angel rememberd she owed dyson new sheets sence shed gone all sparky on his old ones so embarasing but she wasnt sure how to broche the toppic with kenzi without telling her everything "kenzi do you mind if we go a store that sells sheets and stuff dysons are gross"kenzi could see the lie a mile away "look angel i like you and i think we could be friends but you need to trust me to here ,i mean come on do you think thaat dyson would leave me alone with you if i would hurt you "angel looked down at her plate and knew kenzi was right as much as she tried not to she aalready trusted dyson and liked kenzi "look last night a set dysons sheets on fire it was an acident 'angel slumped in defete as kenzi burst into giggles " well thats one ive never herd before " kenzi said when she stopped laughing " im happy to amuse you but it wasnt a sex thing i was having a bad dream and sometimes when im upset i can set things on fire "angel said almost difient now her pride was pricked "look angel i was only playing around it a little funny ok "kenzi tryed to smooth thing over they ate lunch and ended up in the beding department of some snotty house ware store "the is one great angle it matchs dmans eyes "kenzi said grabbing he one angel had picked out kenzi also grabbed an air matress when she herd how dyson slept on the floor they were deep in lust after a corset in a store window when angel felt a hand on her butt turning quickly she grabbed it and twisted untill she her a scream "what the hell let me go you b*** " the young punck yelled cuaseing a sceane the store guards charged in then grabbing angel she struggled so kenzi tried to intervene and one grabbed her while the preppy boy told them how angel was crazy and tried to brake his arm for no reson while angel kicked and and asked to be put down of curse they believed the creep angel tried to say clam starting a fire wouldnt help anything but she could feel her palms getting hot if they would just put her down damn it kenzi herd the guard scream as his jacket burst into flames he droped angel and droped to the floor rolling untill his arm was done smokeing they frisked angel for a lighter but found nothing but off angel and kenzi went to mall jail anyway...

this was the worst week of her life! angel thought as they sat in the cage in mall jail kenzi had called dyson saying he was angels legal guardin seeing how angel was 19 it didnt matter but they seemed to like the idea of someone being in charge of them 'kenzi im so sorry i just dont like to be touched and i really hate to be groped like that " hey i understand i would have kicked him in the balls "they bust out laughing they were there for 20 mins before kenzi had the rent a cops in stiches laughing so hard when dyson walked in he smiled at the picture before him kenzi was playing cards with the guards as angel drank coffee dyson cleared his throght 'dman your just in time ralph here was about to loss his shirt "kenzi said with a smile angel lept up ready to be scolded ladies lets move your in big trouble ...


	13. Chapter 13

At dysons words the guards stood up and walked to him he took the one in charge out into the hall to talk angel sat heavy into a chair kenzi noticed the look on angels face put a hand on her shoulder and said " hey sweet cheeks its gonna be fine dyson handles stuff like this for the fae all the time he will smooth it over and we will be sprung in no time"as much as angel wanted to belive that she couldnt just yet i mean girls like her ended up in jail over things like this all the time and things never came that easy for her so she faked a smile for kenzi and tryd to look not worried . after what felt like forever dyson came back into the room him and the head douche were laughing they shook hands and the man turned and gave them some lame speech about growing up and falling in line angel barley herd it she couldnt belive they were letting them go not even a fine she followed kenzi out of mall jail and to the car as dyson brang up the rear with the bags .

Dyson being the nice guy he was waited till they were in the car to get mad telling kenzi "i askd you to ake care of her i leave you alone for 3 hours and you get thrown in jail ,your both trouble magnets i sware "when he was done telling kenzi off she smacked him on the back of the head and said "first off it wasnt our fault and secound it was mall jail not a big deal i almost had us out of there without your help ,oh and one more thing thats the last time i help you out if your going to say thanks like this "she turned to the window in a huff angel sat in the back seat near tears everything was going so well untill she went and messed it all up again"dyson please dont be mad at kenzi it was my fault i screwed up kenzi was trying to protect me im so sorry " angel said afraid to meet his eye in the rearview mirror dyson seeing the hurt and shame on her face couldnt hold on to his anger she was the most beautiful broken girl hed ever seen "angel im not really mad at either of you im sorry i lost my temper , its just i want to keep you both safe ,so why dont you and kenzi tell me what happend .

By the time kenzi had told dyson the whole story they were back at the dal and dyson was pissed about that guy touching angel like that shed never had someone get that upset on her behafe before it was nice to feel like someone cared but sill she had doubts about her new friends kenzi and dyson made up quickly and trick made them some food they were in his little lair downstairs talking about how to find the fae who had kiddnapped emily kenzi had left to meet up with someone called tamsin to work the streets for info angel tryd to relax but she felt like she could still feel that creep pressed next to her and then the screams from the cop she set on fire it all rang in her head she needed a few minits she asked to be excused and went to the restroom where she slid to the floor and and started to cry she cried for emily and for her mother and for the mess her life was at the moment she had been in there for ten mins when she herd steps comeing her way it was funny how much her hearing had inproved over the last two days come to think of it her sense of smell had to she would file that away with things to ask trick about he seemed to know everything she was called out of her museing by a knock at the door "angel are you ok ,open the door are you sick" she stood up and ran the sink splashing water on her face then opening the door " im fine just girl stuff sorry " dyson knew that was a lie and her face was splochy and red shed been crying she hadnt cried much the whole time he knew it was bad if it happend now without asking he pulled her into his arms she stayed stiff at first then the shaking started and she grabbed at the front of his shirt like a life line and sobbed into his chest he just held her and wisperd soothing nonsense into her ear he would make it better some how he had to ...


	14. Chapter 14

Dyson had just settled angel on tricks couch for a nap after some calming tea from trick when a very preggent bo came down the stairs Dyson shushed her and led her back up stairs "so i take it thats the girl trick called me about "Dyson nodded and got bo a chair she should be on bed rest being two weeks short of her due date after two years together her and Lauren had made the choice to have a baby Lauran had mangaged to add her dna in with the donner s*** so it would truly be a mix of both of them trick was worried about bo more then any of the gang so if he called her he must be really worried "look Dyson i know im not at my best but you should have called me ,trick told me all about her and i can help ive been where she is now " Dyson knew she was right but angel had been so untrusting of anyone he didnt think about bringing to many stranger to her around but seeing how stressed she was now he knew hed made the wrong choice "im sorry bo your right it all just happend so fast and i didnt want to interupt you and lauren in such a inportent timebut im glad your here now shes not doing so great "Bo smiled and took his hand "shed be wrose if she hadnt been found by you" Dyson gave her hand a sqweeze

Lauren had shown up about twenty minnits later with her med bag and a hug for Dyson"Trick said you could use some test on our new friend " they all looked up at the sound of the lairs door opening "Dyson.." angel said it was more of a question then a statement the way she said it "come here angel this is Bo and lauren there friends of ours "he said thinking includeing her in there friendship would reasure her some "hello , did i here someone say test ,what kind of test " angel said comeing to stand behind Dyson with a and on his shoulder touching him seemed to help her feel better "just some blood work and checking your head out i see you hit it pretty hard ,im a doctor and a humen i work with the faye "angel took the hand Lauren offerd and shook it bo stood up and put a hand on angels arm "mind if we talk first i think i can help if you will let me"with and and smile from Dyson she followed Bo over to a couch in the cornor of the bar "im Bo and im tricks granddaughter but i didnt always know that..." Bo went on to tll angel of how she came to be a part of the faye world and how it was hard and scarey for her to but it would be worth it if she could learn to trust them and she too could bulid a good life like she herself had done angel couldnt believe how insane Bos life had been and how far shed come it made her feel lucky to have been found by dyson and think maybe one day this would all be a time she looked back on foundly like Bo did with her past now "i just wish i had more for everyone to go on but i dont know much about my family or even who my father is my mother only ever said he had died for our safety " Bo felt for the young women but knew she would be ok she was strong and full of life she reminded her of herself and Kenzi "i didnt even know that much and we figured it out dont worrie you have the best faye and humens working on it " with a hug they went to join Lauren at a table in the back "so im going to draw some blood and ask you some things to try and figure out what kind of faye you our dont worry it wont hurt "

after what felt like hours Lauren was finely done pokeing and proding her angel was hungrey and was mently exuasted "when will you know what i am" Lauren smiled "not untill the morning ill run some test and call Dyson when i know anything for now just try nd stay calm "with that and another hug from bo Lauren and bo left "well that was fun " angel said sarcasem clear in her tone "i know its hard but we need to know more about you to help you control your gifts "Dyson said with a smile just as angel was going to give him a witty retort Kenzi and who angel assumed was Tamsin came busting into the bar "hello sparky and dances with wolfs "Kenzi said in greeting "Tamsin just stood behind Kenzi "so acording to my friends in low places there have been alot of young street kinds going miss near and around the fires some kids said they saw a green glow right before the last buliding went up on yonkers ,there all freaked out we urged them to go to shelters tonight "Tamsin broke in and motioned for dyson to follow her kenzi grabbed angel so she wouldnt follow "this is for you its a burner phone so we can keep in touch and you can get help if anything happends i programed it with all the numbers you will need "it was blue and a smart phone like top of the line "wow its really nice how did you know i like blue "Kenzi smiled " the kenz has skills little urgent maybe someday ill teach you "after what looked like a heated exchange Dyson told angel it was time to go ...


	15. Chapter 15

short update sorry guys busy weekend will post more soon shout out to jommy26 and katnassy for all there help and again i own nothing but my ideas

Dyson was silent but Angel could tell he was pissed his knuckels were white from griping the wheel so hard and he was driving to fast Angel was scared of him for the first time ever "Dyson slow down your going to crash "when he slowed the car she felt better but still he didnt speak "whats going on what did Tamsin say to you,why are you so angry "he glanced at her and looked like he was trying to figure out what to say "look angel things arent always easy in our world the rules can be unfair ,tamsin told me that somehow the moragin found out about you ,she is the leader of the dark faye and she is looking for you she knows im helping you and by our laws if she wants to she can force me to bring you to her and the acting ash to be evaluated and tested im i would have a week to give you up willingly if she forces the issue ,Tamsin is asking some friends to find out more but it dosent look good right now im going to do every thing i can to keep you safe but we need to solve the fires and get you clear as fast as we can yours and Emilys life depends on it"

Angel didnt say much for the rest of the car ride but when they reached Dysons place as he was turning off the car she finly cracked "so ,what kind of test will they do and what happends if i fail do they kill me ?" Dyson didnt want to scare her but he wouldnt lie to her "yes if they find you a threat or you dont win in some test you could die ,but it wont come to that we will figure this out "Angel believed him even with her part of her wanted to run as far and fast as she could but she knew shed regret it and shed be running forever she wanted a home and friends like Bo she wanted Emily back she had to stick around and finish this ."ok lets do this " Angel said steeled for whatever work had to be done

Dyson sent out for chinese they put together a timeline of the fires and any faye with powers that could cause the them in town Dyson made calls to informents and friends he could trust Angles new phone buzzed i few hours in it was Kenzi checking to see how Dyson was angel told her they were fine just working on the case as Dyson called it in all the research and reading angel forgot Lauren was going to call with her test results so when Dysons phone went off it was a shock to both of them Dyson was silent as Lauren spoke she could makes out bits of Lauren side of it she said something about angel being of an old race thought to have died out a few hundred years ago and how there wasnt much info on her kind "we will meet you there "Dyson said as he hung up the phone "what am i why do you look worried " Dyson smiled at her a true smile it was warm and it made angel feel tingly in strange places "your a fire elemental a rare one because your part shifter as well your the first cross breed of this kind in hundreds of years ,were going to Kenzi and Tamsins for the night trick and Lauren are meeting us there to find out more about you we need all hands on deck for this one"...


	16. Chapter 16

When they got to Tamsin and Kenzis Trick was already there with a stack of books Dyson had told Angel how Bo had moved in with Lauren if she found out about the baby because the crack shack was not kid friendly at all so Tamsin had moved in with Kenzi to keep the only mother shed ever had safe as Dyson had filled her in on the gang she found herself drawn to him even more the way he spoke of his friends like they ment everything to him it was something shed never herd before Bo knocked her out of her thoughts with a hug "hello Bo its nice to see you to " Angel said as Lauren pryed a crying Bo off of her "im so sorry its the crazy baby hormones "B said as she sat on the couch "trick is waiting in the kitchen to speak with you "Lauren said to Angel ,Angel walked over to the kitchen as trick looked up from his giant book "have a seat ,we have much to talk about " Dyson wanted to go over there and sit with Angel but BO had said trick wanted some time alone with angel to explain some of the more privet parts of her new heritage Dyson could hear what trick was saying but Angel didn't know that but he tried not to hear as he and Tamsin talked about how best to keep Angel out of harms way and still find out who was behind this ...

"your so new to all of this i wish we had more time to work with you but as Kenzi would say your getting a crash course "Trick said as he handed her a book and pointed to a passage "He noted that undines are similar to humans in size, while sylphs are rougher, coarser, longer, and stronger. Gnomes are short, while salamanders are long, narrow, and lean. The elementals are said to be able to move through their own elements as human beings move through air. Gnomes, for example, can move through rocks, walls, and soil. Sylphs are the closest to humans in his conception because they move through air like we do, while in fire they burn, in water they drown, and in earth, they get stuck. Paracelsus states that each one stays healthy in its particular "chaos," as he terms it, but dies in the others.

Paracelsus conceived human beings to be composed of three parts, an elemental body, a sidereal spirit, and an immortal divine soul. Elementals lacked this last part, the immortal soul. However, by marriage with a human being, the elemental and its offspring could gain a soul." Trick watched her read it when looked up at him without understanding he could see some of the old words and myths were confuseing her "now it means you can control fire but not the other things and should they trap you in water you are not going to be able to summon your fire ,as for the bit about not having a soul well tha'ts just nonesense most of the souless died out before you were eve a dream in your mothers head you have a soul and your father most likely did to "Angel was thankfull to Trick for brakeing it down for her and she had a soul good to know she smiled to her self "now becuase your an elamentel your shiter side is a little tricky see your arent born with what kind of animal you change into already inside you you will choose your animal you see you gain it by spending as much time as you can with the shifter of your choosing as you can most choose whatever there parents are but sence your are without your parents we will have to find a suraget do you know anything about your parents names smells anything would be helpfull in chooseing your shifter and finding witch royal family of fire you belong to ." angel wasn't sure untill now what to tell them about her family she didn't know much only there first names she had a picture but it was old and faded she trusted Trick so she reached into her back pocket and handed trick the picture her name is Angel i was named after my mother and her grandmother she used to talk about him his name was Noah that's all i know i'm sorry i was only 5 when she died "Angel told him with a tear in her eye.

Trick patted her arm and told her to go and see Lauren about some more test he would teach her more later "Trick asked me to send you over his way "Angel said punching him in the arm "are you ok you looked upset" "im fine really just more new info to work thru" she lied she was far from fine she was scared and not sure what was going to happen to her "we will talk later"dyson told her no room for back talk clear in his tone "

You wanted to see me Trick "yes Dyson ,Angel has given me some more info on her parents first names Noah and Angel Noah the father must be the fire elemantel he wares there sacred scars see how they weave in swirls around his eyes "dyson took the picture he was given he staired in shock her mother was Angel his Angel from the bar memories he had shared with Bo when they were trying to save his life from the ounmens ...


	17. Chapter 17

sorry its so small but i wanted to give you something ill try and update faster reviews are great keep them comeing!

Dyson explained to Trick about Angels mother and how he knew her as he spoke of her he knew now why he felt the way he did about Angel she looked like her mother aside from her mothers blonde hair her dark hair and green hazle eyes she must get from her father it aso explained why her smell was so intresting to him but she was not her mother as much as he cared for her mother as a friend they were never more at one point he must admit he felt they maybe but then he meet Flora and things changed the last time he saw that angel he was giving her the other hell shoe and money to hide with untill he told her it was safe he remeberd the day he met he she had tried to steel his money when he was drunk after that they were the best of friends it was a long story but it worked out well in the end he wished now he had tried harder to stay in touch but at the time he felt it was safer if he didnt know where she was if he had known the risk he was putting her at that one day she would have a child he would never have asked such a thing of her he prayed that the shoes had nothing to do with her death he would never forgive himself "Dyson stop blameing yourself and help me match the marking on angels fathers face with these clan singes from the royal fires familys " Dyson snapped out of his flash back and moved to help Trick with his books ...br /br /Angel was trying not to laugh as Tamsin and Kenzi tried to teach her selfdefence Tamsin was really good at it but kenzi was funny in her heals and dress trying to fight her "Angel can i speak to you outside for a minuit "Dyson said catching her arm and walking her outside "whats up Dyson and why do you look like you swolloed a bug "angel was smileing for what felt like the first time in days he hated to take that from her she lit up like christmass when she smiled at him like that it shook him "Angel look i need to explain ,i saw the pic you gave Trick and i knew your mother we were friends a vary long time ago ," he paused there and let it sink in on her "we met when i was living in france she was a wolf shifter like me we bonded over our lack of pack she was alot like you and a vary good friend to me when i wasnt vary good to myself im so sorry i didnt know about you or i would have come to help you both " she just starred at him for the longest minuit of his life " i , um ,well s*** Dyson that a big bomb to drop right now ,i have a million things i want to know for starters did you know my father " he almost smiled at her choice of words "no, i did not he came after me " she nodded and looked up at the stars "i always belived she was up there looking out for me its funny but now i know she is because she got me to you its like we were ment to find each other ,thank you for being honest with me ,we can talk about it more later i need more time to think and we need to find Emily " he ran a hand thru his hair and followd her back in side ...br /br /when they got back inside Trick was waiting for them "i found it Dyson she is from a clan out of the phillapines there names means silverflame in english its looks like she is the last member alive we will have to prove it before the ash but she stands to inharet alot and a place among high court " Dyson didn't like the sound of her being in high court the members were not nice people he looked over to angel she was sitting down looking pale "you mean i'm like a princess "...


	18. Chapter 18

i know this is rough but atleast its an update im sorry it took so long reviews are love thank you to jommy26 and katnassy for all there help the end is near my friends lol

the next few days passed in a blur of books and maps and snapping at each other in frustration but they finly had a plan with some help from tamsin and her dark fay friends hey found out there had been some big hitters in town for a little show and tell of some kind of wepon magic Dyson had a gut feeling this had something to do with the fires and the missing teens he angel kenzi trick hale and someone called vex were going to stake out the show angel and Dyson would wait in a van with srvalince as tamsin and vex went inside with kenzi to act as buyers for whatever the weppon was hale was there get away driver if things went wrong bo and lauren were at laurens clinc bo had been having fake labor the past few nights so they were running tests angel hadnt known them long but she was worried about her new friends they were doing this all for her and she wasnt even being allowed to really help thanks to Dyson he and Tamsin had given her a crash cours in fighting she knew somethings from the street but what they showed her from years of battles was amazeing even so Dyson had said she wasnt going anywhere near the bad guys he was twice as protective now that he knew her mom and he kept looking mad when other people touched her he almost killed vex when he jokeingly hit on her atleast she took it as a joke but the way Kenzi hit him made her wonder if he was kidding after that either hale or dyson were always around if vex was there Hale had kept her sane at some points by telling her lame jokes and teaching her his and kenzis handshakes he was like the big brother shes never had she could understand why Kenzi loved him as she got ready for there last day of prep before the big day she couldn't help but be afraid she had this gut feeling something was going to go wrong ...

Dyson had been watching angel a deep frown kept takeing up her face he had tried to tell her they had done this befor and it would be ok and as much as she told him she belived him and was fine he knew better he hadnt known her long but already he felt like he had if he was honest with himself he was more worried about what would happen after they cleard Angels name and got her birthright restored would she be wisked away by some family lawyer shed never met and never see him again he hoped not he had gotten used to her in his life in his home in his bed and truthfully in his heart the thought of loseing her now was a thorn in his side he didnt want to tell trick but he could feel there bond at all times he thought it had something to do with the bonding she needed to inprint her shifter skin to herself it seems her instinks had chosen him to bond to and share her animal with he talked to her about it suggesting she stay with Tamsin and Kenzi if she didnt want to be a wolf and be bonded to him for life she bulked at that idea and said she was going to be a wolf like her mother and she could think of worse people to be stuck with he had laughed it off but he thought he saw more in her eyes but it was gone in a flash of her beautifull smile that she only gave to him the one that always reached her eyes he could fall in love with that smile ...

later that night after hours going over the plan and there fake personas angel and Dyson had just finsihed dinner angel was cleaning up the kitchen she insted because he had cooked she would clean he watched her with rapt intrest as she hummed and mover about his home like it was hers it pleased his wolf to no end it wasn't so bad for him either he stood to help her with the dishwasher handel it always stuck the hands touched and she went to pull away in such a rush that she slipped he cought her around the waist his hand finding bare skin as her shirt road up there eyes locked and she kissed him he was shocked at first not responding she stared to pull away the look on her face one of dieing embarrastment she opened her mouth to say she was sorry when his lips came crashing down on her with force after a minit he picked her up it sit on the counter his hand tightned on her hips and her right leg hooked around his he pulled back to look her in the eye his face asking are you sure her tugg of his belt loops and smile were yes enough for him he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom...


	19. Chapter 19

i'm sorry if this is a little messy but its an update right? reviews plez!

dyson woke up to sunlight streaming in the window there was something hevey on his chest he opend his eye and remembered what had happend last night he and angel had slept together she was fast asleep still on his `chest she looked so young now in the light of day last night he had been so in the moment he hadnt stoped to think of her age or inexpereance with men now that he was he felt like a heal he should of stoped her after the kiss she was just a child really wise beond her years but not with everything he needed to get some air he careflly slid out of bed got dressed and headed out of the apartment without so much as a note ...

angel awoke to the sound of a trash truck backing up outside she rolled over and streached to find the bed empty she called out for dyson he didnt say anything she got up and checcked he was gone no note no text nothing when had he left why had he left her behind she thought back on the night befor it had felt so right he was so sweet and he seemed to have enjoyed himself maybe he had just gone for coffee she tryed his cell he didnt pick up she tryed to stay clam so she took a shower and got ready for the big stake out later in the day she was dressed and waiting when kenzi showed up she knew it wasnt dyson comeing into the apartment from the smell the look on kenzis face told her everything he wasnt comeing he didnt want to see her she burst into tears as kenzi rushed to her side "hey ,hey whats wrong .." kenzi said hugging her "me and dyson we . we had sex last night and when i woke up he was gone and now he sends you to pick me up ..."angel didnt even know what to say she just looked at kenzi looking to kenzi for the first time like the young girl she was she was going to kill dyson he had told her what happend came seeking her adivce on how to handel things she had smacked him upside the head and let him have it telling him how he shouldnt have just walked out on angel that he shouldof maned up and let her down easy himself he said she was right and would do it now she had told him no she would go angel wouldnt want to see him now anyway and he'd already roylely screwed the pooch anyway "angel ..."kenzi wasnt sure how to say this "he made a mistake you both did he cares about you to much to take advantige of you the way he did he dosent want to hurt you hes sorry ...look i know it sucks and hes a jackass he should be doing this himself but i felt like that would make this worse for you ...i figured this way you could cry or scream or whatever and then you can pull your self together and act like you dont care when you see him for what its worth i think hes a coward and got help him when bo finds out , angel who'd been silent thru kenzis speach looked so hurt it was awfull she felt like someone had driven a mack truck thru her chest she had trusted dyson with everything and he had used her and thrown her away just like the rest she went from crying to enraged she stood up and thru his tv across the room ,when she went into the bathroom washed her face and grabbed her bag "thanks kenzi you where right not to let him come here ,ill be ok i mean your first times supposed to suck right don't look at me like that i dont want pitty i'm fine lets just go do this so i can get the hell out of this town can i stay with you and tamsin tonight " sure you can honey lets get your stuff "


End file.
